Come a Little Closer
by Mytay
Summary: A post-The First Time fic. Another moment against the lockers - remembering what was, a present promise for more, and a thrill in thinking of what could be.


**Come a Little Closer**

**By: **Mytay

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or claim to own anything Glee-related in this.

**Summary: **A post-The First Time fic. Another moment against the lockers – remembering what was, a present promise for more, and a thrill in thinking of what could be.

**Spoilers: **For season 3, episode 5, naturally.

**Warnings: **Warm, fuzzy feelings abound. *happy sigh*

**Note: **Written quickly, posted even quicker – apologies for any mistakes!

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt is fixating on that soft patch of skin, the inward bend of his boyfriend's arm. Right now, they're leaning against a row of lockers, heads bent in closer than they would normally dare, and Blaine is talking about . . . something.

Kurt wants to touch that silken skin on the inside of Blaine's elbow.

It's a sense memory; when his right hand had ventured low, past Blaine's waist, fingers curling firmly, sliding curiously, tentatively, and his boyfriend had made a sound – quiet, desperate, and his eyes had fluttered shut – Kurt had soothed away the nervousness by grasping an elbow, thumb stroking, pressing gently, while his right hand stilled, loosely grasping.

Blaine's eyes had opened and it had been a perfect moment.

"Kurt?"

He blinks, seeing the hazel colour, bright and shining – not glazed over, darkened and half concealed behind heavy lids, thick lashes – and smiles. "Sorry, I was just . . . a little lost in thought."

Blaine's mouth twists upwards too, and his head tilts to one side.

"Good thoughts, right?"

Kurt gives in to his urge and rests a hand on Blaine's forearm. There's a sharp inhale as his fingers glide up and rest upon that soft spot he's been imagining (_remembering_) in his mind as warm and smooth. His eyes drift there again, though at a second indrawn breath he glances back up at Blaine, a familiar change of hue in the hazel now, and grins, both shy and not. "The best kind of thoughts."

Blaine laughs, his cheeks pinking a little. "And highly distracting ones. You're forgiven for spacing out on my witty recounting of my third period math class."

Kurt hums at that, his fingers stroking lightly. Blaine's next few breaths are shaky, and then his voice cracks as he says lowly, "Honestly, I spent most of math class – of every class and every day and every hour – thinking about . . ." He trails off and swallows self-consciously.

Kurt stops stroking, but leaves his hand resting there, tightening.

"You're not alone, trust me."

"I think my favourite part – I mean, after the obvious – was the morning."

"You mean when I almost elbowed you in the face?" Kurt quirks a brow and Blaine briefly touches their foreheads together while chuckling.

"No, I mean when you woke me up by kissing me right . . ." He lifts the hand of the arm not currently in Kurt's grip, fingertip brushing against the base of Kurt's throat. "Here. And then . . . here." He flicks at the tip of Kurt's nose teasingly.

Kurt captures that hand quickly, and ducks his head, his own cheeks tingling. "Hm, that ties with my own second favourite moment – the one before we did anything. When you lay down with me and we just stayed there for . . . I don't even know how long."

"Yeah." Blaine exhales slowly. "Yeah. Though your joke about first time waxing almost ruined the moment."

Kurt laughs out loud, shameless and proud to be so. "I know you have chest hair, Blaine, so forgive me for noticing a sudden _lack of it_. Seriously, what brought that on?"

"Stop it," Blaine instructs, the pink shade darkening to a dusky colour as he tries to be casual and fails. "It's just that you're all smooth and pale and perfect, damn you. I've been self-conscious about it for a while now, so last week I – stop giggling, you jerk."

"Can't help it, you dork." Kurt sacrifices his grip on the crook of Blaine's arm to press his hand flat on his boyfriend's chest. "I like everything about you, Blaine. I love every square inch, and I can say that with some authority now" – they both blush hard at that – "so allow me to reassure you that chest hair is not a turn off. It's further proof that you are male, which I assure you is okay by me."

"It can get so, ugh, so much though." Blaine makes a face and Kurt rolls his eyes affectionately.

"You're not a wolfman, Blaine. I like seeing a little bit of hair poking up from your collar, it's rather . . . alluring."

"Really?" He's hardly blinking as he stares intently at Kurt, not unlike a few days ago, when Kurt had confessed his bucket list Taylor Lautner fantasy.

"Really," Kurt breathes back.

Blaine's eyes are darker than they should be in a brightly lit, public school hallway, and Kurt is aware that his own are probably a matching shade of _want _and _now, always._

The best thing about all of this is knowing that they _could_ (not right _now_ but soon), and that there is _more_.

Kurt is finally good – more than fine, miles past okay – with wanting his boyfriend, and having his boyfriend. He loves it more than he believes his heart and mind can take, but never, ever wants the beautiful ache to leave.

"My parents are out until late, as usual, and I know it's a school night," Blaine rambles, voice rough and cracking again. "But it's been days, Kurt, _please_, is there some way –"

"_Yes_," Kurt agrees before he even says the word. "I'll make sure there's a way."

"I know we won't be able to wake up together, but there's a possibility I might lose my mind if I don't have you in my bed again." Blaine leans in close, whispering the words very nearly against Kurt's mouth, and now they are pushing the boundaries of what they can get away with.

By some miracle, no one has interfered with their intimate moment, though Kurt realizes there likely have been stares, maybe even comments. He's simply so _happy_ and _happily distracted_ that it's probable he just hasn't noticed.

"I'll tell my dad you need some help with the play," Kurt says, straightening from his slouched position, trying to reorient himself. "I'll follow you in my car right after school. Hey, maybe this excuse will work for this weekend too? I can stay over after Friday night's performance . . ."

Blaine closes his eyes. "That would be amazing, but I don't know if your dad would buy that twice in a row, unless I screwed up majorly on Friday. He's coming to that show, right, since he missed the ones this past weekend?"

"Yes." Kurt raises his eyebrows, jabbing at Blaine's shoulder with a pointed finger. "You're not seriously considering deliberately messing up your performance, are you?"

"No, unfortunately I'm far too responsible and respectful of my fellow cast-mates and director to do that." His tone is somewhat sullen, and he gazes up at Kurt from beneath his lashes, which does things to Kurt low in his belly, high in his chest. "But if you can't find another way –"

"Nuh-uh, Blaine Anderson." Kurt silences him with a finger to his lips. "Stop teasing. I know that even if I couldn't, you would never dare compromise your artistic integrity in such a way. Nor would I want you to."

Blaine presses a quick kiss to the finger, stealing Kurt's air with that ludicrously innocent action, before pulling the hand off his mouth, holding it between them. "I don't know, Kurt, I'm a little more adventurous than I was just a few days ago."

It's said with a smile and teasing lilt in his tone, but the colour in his irises is almost opaque, and Kurt has to separate them, because they are definitely late for class, and this is just working them up needlessly – tonight, they would have _tonight_.

"Meet you in the parking lot after school. Only two more periods to go." Kurt takes a couple of steps back, lingering, then reluctantly letting go of Blaine's hand as he takes a third, then a fourth.

"You know I'll be there," Blaine says, wistfully watching the distance grow between them. "With bells on."

Kurt smiles brilliantly and turns away in order to stop himself from dropping his books and binders onto the floor and dragging his boyfriend to their cars right in that moment, school be damned.

Maybe one day he'll sneak Blaine off school grounds, head to one of their empty houses and . . . He bites his lower lip, holding back a grin. Not now, maybe not even next week or next month, but he'll surprise Blaine with that one soon – maybe save it for his birthday or a special reward for something, anything.

He loves that he can think these things, loves that he can _do_ these things, and more than anything else, he loves that all of this, everything, is because of (and with) Blaine. He doesn't think it could ever have been anyone else, and a small, growing part of him wishes it never will be anyone else.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note: **I almost regret the 'first time' I wrote for them in _Fall Down. _This was so sweet, and simple, and most importantly, _loving _and _intimate. _Just that one little scene with them laying together, touching noses . . . *sighs*

As always, comments are appreciated (particularly if something needs fixing – I posted this with only a cursory read-through), but many thanks for reading all the same :)


End file.
